magna_tellus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Background
Acolyte You grew up in the religious world, either as a member of the priestly caste in training. Your upbringing has brought you great knowledge of the religion and connections among the clergy. Bonus Skills: Knowledge (Religion), Diplomacy Bonus Language: Pick One Feature: Shelter of the Faithful — As an acolyte, you command the respect of those who share your faith, and you can perform the religious ceremonies of your deity. Those who share your religion will support you (but only you) at a modest lifestyle. You and your adventuring companions can expect to receive free healing and care at a temple, shrine, or other established presence of your faith, though you must provide any material components needed for spells. These Benefits require that you maintain good standing with both your deity and the worldly clergy. Artisan Bonus Skill: Craft (pick one), Profession (pick one) Bonus Language: none Feature: Efficient Techniques — As an Artisan, you have developed great skills in your chosen art, allowing you to work faster and save on wastes. When crafting non-magical items, you cut down crafting time by half and costs are reduced to one-third of the completed item's price. Courtier Bonus Skill: Insight, Diplomacy, Knowledge (Nobility), Knowledge (local) or Perform (pick 2) Bonus Language: Pick 2 Feature: x — Your knowledge of how bureaucracies function lets you gain access to the records and inner workings of any noble court or government you encounter. You know who the movers and shakers are, whom to go to for the favors you seek, and what the current intrigues of interest in the group are. Entertainer Bonus Skill: Performance, Acrobatics, Sleight of Hand, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (Nobility), Bonus Language: One Feature: By Popular Demand — You can always find a place to perform, usually in an inn or tavern but possibly with a circus, at a theater, or even in a noble’s court. At such a place, you receive free lodging and food of a modest or comfortable standard (depending on the quality of the establishment), as long as you perform each night. In addition, your performance makes you something of a local figure. When strangers recognize you in a town where you have performed, they typically take a liking to you. Folk Hero Bonus Skill: Animal Handling, Survival, or Profession (Pick 2) Bonus Language: None Feature: Rustic Hospitality — Since you come from the ranks of the common folk, you fit in among them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among other commoners unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. Outlander Bonus Skill: Survival, Knowledge (Geography), Craft (Traps), Swim, or Climb (Pick 2) Bonus Language: None Feature: Wanderer — You have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. In addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so forth. Noble Bonus Skill: Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nobility), Diplomacy, Bluff, Ride (Pick 2) Bonus Language: One Feature: Position of Privilege — Thanks to your noble birth, people are inclined to think the best of you. You are welcome in high society, and people assume you have the right to be wherever you are. The common folks make every effort to accommodate you and avoid your displeasure, and other people of high birth treat you as a member of the same social sphere. You can secure an audience with a local noble if you need to. Merchant Bonus Skill: Diplomacy, Profession (Merchant), Appraise, Knowledge (Local), Linguistics, Ride (Pick 2) Bonus Language: Two Feature: Guild Membership — As an established and respected member of a guild, you can rely on certain benefits that membership provides. Your fellow guild members will provide you with lodging and food if necessary, and pay for your funeral if needed. In some cities and towns, a guildhall offers a central place to meet other members of your profession, which can be a good place to meet potential patrons, allies, or hirelings. Guilds often wield tremendous political power. If you are accused of a crime, your guild will support you if a good case can be made for your innocence or the crime is justifiable. You can also gain access to powerful political figures through the guild if you are a member in good standing. Such connections might require the donation of money or magic items to the guild’s coffers. You must pay dues o f 5 gp per month to the guild. If you miss payments, you must make up back dues to remain in the guild’s good graces. Sailor Bonus Skill: Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Local), Profession (Sailor), Perception (Pick 2) Bonus Language: One Feature: x — When you need to, you can secure free passage on a sailing ship for yourself and your adventuring companions. You might sail on the ship you served on, or another ship you have good relations with (perhaps one captained by a former crewmate). Because you’re calling in a favor, you can’t be certain of a schedule or route that will meet your every need. Your Dungeon Master will determine how long it takes to get where you need to go. In return for your free passage, you and your companions are expected to assist the crew during the voyage. Scholar Bonus Skill: Any knowledge, Spellcraft, Linguistics, Heal, Use Magic Device, Craft (Books) (Pick 2) Bonus Language: Two Feature: Researcher — When you attempt to learn or recall a piece of lore, if you do not know that information, you often know where and from whom you can obtain it. Usually, this information comes from a library, scriptorium, university, or a sage or other learned person or creature. Your DM might rule that the knowledge you seek is secreted away in an almost inaccessible place, or that it simply cannot be found. Unearthing the deepest secrets o f the multiverse can require an adventure or even a whole campaign. Soldier Bonus Skill: Climb, Swim, Profession (Soldier), Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Ride Bonus Language: None Feature: x — You have a military rank from your career as a soldier. Soldiers loyal to your former military organization still recognize your authority and influence, and they defer to you if they are of a lower rank. You can invoke your rank to exert influence over other soldiers and requisition simple equipment or horses for temporary use. You can also usually gain access to friendly military encampments and fortresses where your rank is recognized. Urchin Bonus Skill: Climb, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Profession (Begging), Perform, Knowledge (Local), Escape Artist Bonus Language: None Feature: Urban Sprawl — You know the secret patterns and flow to cities and can find passages through the urban sprawl that others would miss. When you are not in combat, you (and companions you lead) can travel between any two locations in the city twice as fast as your speed would normally allow.